Slackjaw
Slackjaw is the crime boss of the Bottle Street Gang in Dunwall, and as such, he is a wanted man with a large bounty on his head, placed by the City Watch. His gang members roam the streets and are hostile to Corvo Attano in the mission "High Overseer Campbell". House of Pleasure During the mission "House of Pleasure", Slackjaw will offer Corvo an alternate route into the Golden Cat bath-house and brothel. However, he requires that Corvo find one of his "best men," whom he sent to spy on Dr. Galvani. His body can be found in the doctor's house, along with several members of the City Watch. Two of these guards will be stationed next to the corpse; one seems to be wondering what killed him, while the other doesn't seem to care. Following this, an audiograph can be found next to the body, and bringing this back to Slackjaw will reveal nothing of use, since the man spent too much time explaining how surprised he was. Slackjaw, however, will prove good on his word and provide Corvo with a key to an abandoned hotel next to the Golden Cat, which Corvo can use to enter without being detected. If Corvo completes this side-mission, Slackjaw will also offer Corvo a non-lethal method to neutralize the Pendleton twins. Before he can help Corvo however, he must first help Slackjaw get the combination to a safe located in an art dealer's house, by interrogating the art dealer at the Golden Cat. The art dealer is located in the silver room of the establishment. There, Corvo will find the dealer blindfolded and tied down to an electric chair. If Corvo enters the room, the man will mistake him for one of the courtesans, and will ask him to begin the electrocution process. Corvo can then choose whether to reveal his true nature to the art dealer or pretend to be a courtesan. If Corvo chooses to pretend to be a courtesan, the art dealer will divulge secrets about the Pendleton twins during the course of the therapy session. In the end, once Corvo reveals himself, the art dealer will reveal the combination to the safe. Once Corvo returns to Slackjaw with the combination, he will inform Corvo that the Pendleton twins will be dealt with, by abducting them and sending them to work in their own mines. Corvo can also choose to raid the safe before or after telling Slackjaw the combination to it. In any case, Slackjaw's men will be lingering at the art dealer's house, and will be hostile no matter your relationship with Slackjaw. Later events In the Old Dunwall Sewers, Corvo will meet one of Slackjaw's men who is injured, and will promptly inform Corvo that Slackjaw personally led a group of his men down to the sewers to chase and kill a mysterious person who attacked them using rats. Corvo will then have to seek out Slackjaw to get the Sewer Key, so that he may proceed to the Hound Pits pub. Once Corvo finds Slackjaw, it is revealed that the mysterious person who attacked Slackjaw is in fact Granny Rags. During this time, Slackjaw will be chained up whilst Granny Rags is bubbling a stew in a bathtub. Corvo will then have to choose whether to help Granny Rags cook Slackjaw or to kill Granny Rags and then free Slackjaw. If he does not wish to kill anyone, Corvo can just steal the Sewer Key from Granny Rags and run away. If he chooses to help Slackjaw, the crime boss will reward Corvo with gold. Trivia *Slackjaw bears a strong resemblance to Bill "The Butcher" Cutting, as played by English actor Daniel Day-Lewis, in the 2002 historical film Gangs of New York. Slackjaw's accent and attire are both similar to that of Cutting. **In the Dishonored tarot card deck, the similarities between Slackjaw and Bill Cutting are more prevalent. Slackjaw is seen wearing an outfit that could be compared to the typical outfit of the Natives, Cutting's gang. Accompanying this, Slackjaw even wears the trademark tophat and carries a knife, much like Cutting does in the pivotal battle scene at the beginning of the film. *Slackjaw is revealed by the Heart to unknowingly be the bastard son of a prostitute and a prince. **In addition to this, in the Dishonored tarot card deck that is included in the Special Edition, Slackjaw is featured on card IX as "The Urchin Prince." *Slackjaw has somewhat of a Caribbean accent, and a manner of speaking similar to stereotypical pirates. *Slackjaw seems to prize integrity very highly, as after Corvo completes a task for him, Slackjaw will repeatedly point out that he has kept his word while rewarding him. *If Corvo accepts Slackjaw's side mission to find the combination to Art Dealer Bunting's safe, but robs the safe before giving the code to Slackjaw, he will comment that Corvo is a "cheater". *Slackjaw seems to know that it is Corvo behind his mask, as he refers to him by name when captured by Granny Rags. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies